Love Hits Hard
by Nya-chan
Summary: Will Miyako finnaly admit her love to Koushiro?? Will Koushiro admit his love for Miyako?? Well that is if he can admit it to himself. I'm not good in english so if there is some mistake please tell me. *UPDATE* Chapter 3 up. Changes in chapter 1 & 2.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is my very first fanfic, so I hope you would be nice if you gave me some little comments, I would greatly appreciate it. If there is some mistake in spelling please understand I'm not english. But if would tell me I will make the changes. Thank you and hope you enjoy it.

Nya-chan

* * *

Miyako woke up as the alarm clock rang. She looked outside and sigh, it was raining again. And rain didn't helped with the mood. Slowly getting out the bed she began to change into her new uniform school. Odaiba College School exactly. The same school he is going. Just thinking of him made her heart flip. She knew so much that he wouldn't be interested in her, why would he be interested in little old me? she thought. I'm not even pretty and I'm much more younger then him. He only sees me as a friends that shares the same interest as him. 

Miyako wandered down into the dinning room, her parents were already gone to work and her sisters were nowhere to be seen. A note was on the table.

Ohayo Miyako-chan, we had to go out to work early today. Breakfast is in the oven, see you tonight. Love mom and dad.

As she ate breakfast she was wondering how was college going to be. This was her first year as same as her friends. She knew that TK and Hikari older brothers were at their last year and also....Koushiro. My dear Koushiro she thought. The door bell suddenly interrupted her dreaming.

That must be Iori. She opened the door but not only was there Iori but Daisuke, TK and Hikari were also there to her surprise.

"Ohayo Miyako-chan! Ready for first day of school??" ask Hikari.

"Ohayo minna-san. Just wait for me a second I have to get my books and i'm ready." 

Daisuke started dancing on a feet to another. "Take alllllllllllll the time you want Miyako, i'm not so trilled for school homework, detention and everything."

"Let me just add that your the only one has the most of the detention around here Daisuke" pipe up TK.

"Haaahhh!! Your mean TK!!!!!!" whined Daisuke. "Hey Miyako!! Hurry up will ya!!!"

Miyako closed the door and heard his last sentence. "Hey weren't you the one who told me to take my time??"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my god there's Taichi, Yamato....and Koushiro behind them coming toward us. Ok Miyako,smile and try not to make yourself go all over him.

"Hey guys! What's up??" ask Tai.

"Well we just arrive so we were going on a tour around here." answered Iori.

"For you Iori, I already know everything I need to know." said Daisuke all proud of himself.

"Well that's a first Daisuke considering the fact that your always the last on everything" teased TK. Daisuke pulled his tongue at TK and ignored his before turning to talk to Taichi.

Koushiro turned to looked at me and smiled. I'm in heaven she thought. "What about you Miyako are you familiar around here?"

"Well... yes.... euh of course, I still need to check around a little."

"Have you signed up for computer class??"

She nodded her head all excited. "Yep, I would have never missed computer class"

He gave her another bright smile and nodded "I'll be seeing you then"

"Hein???" she said looking at him puzzled. What did he mean by I'll be seeing you then. Yamato answered her questioning gaze.

"Don't you know? He's the one who going to be teaching you. The school board ask Koushiro here to teach since they couldn't find a appropriate sensei."

"Really!!! That's cool! Congratulation Koushiro!!" said Iori. Miyako smiled at the thought of having her dream guy teaching her.

Koushiro blush and smiled "Thanks man."

"Hey Miyako-chan! Don't you think that's cool??" ask Hikari

"Huh?? Oh yes that nice" she said lost into her dreaming again.

Hikari looked at her friend and smiled. Miyako thought no one would have notice her little crush on Izumi-sempai, but that couldn't get pass Hikari eyes. And she was planning on doing some match making this year.

"Hey Hikari, why are you smiling like that??" ask TK looking at the bright smile his girlfriend had on.

"Huh?? Nothing I was just thinking of something important."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now lets see locker # 1777 where is it....." WAMMM!!!!!!

"Aiya!!!! Sorry, I am so sorry!!!! Geez i'm clumsy!!!!!"

The person Miyako just trip over laugh "That's alright, everyone trips one day or another. Now stop excusing yourself. I'm ok."

She looked up and met the gaze of a beautiful pair of green eyes. And the rest of it wasn't bad at all she thought. She bent down to pick up her stuff but he went much more faster and picked them up for for

"Thank you. I really apologize, I was searching for my locker and didn't watch where I was going."

"Well I don't mind bumping into a cute girl like you." Miyako blushed under the compliment.

"So what's your number??"

"My....my number??" Is he asking for my phone number or what???

"Your locker number, come I'll help you find it."

Miyako, you are so dumb she thought.

"Oh! It's 1777 but you don't have to." she said trying to find an excuse.

"1777, I know where it is come on." 

Miyako reluctantly followed behind him and smiled, well at least there's a guy that have notice me. If only he would do the same thing.

"By the way my name's Unimo Matsuri." he told her.

"Miyako, Miyako Inoue."

"So Miyako is it your first year here??" he ask

"Hai, and what about you Matsuri-sempai?"

"Last, going to university after"

"Really!! Do you know Izumi, Ishada or Kamiya?"

He shuddered under those names and replied her evasively"That gang?? Kindda" 

Miyako notice that his voice change when he answered her. He doesn't seem to like them a lot.

"Here it is" he said arriving at her locker. "Arigatou Matsuri-sempai."

"That was nothing, anything to help a damsel in distress." and before she could do anything he swept her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on it. And disappeared with a "See you around."

Oh I so wish Koushiro would do that to me. But if she turned around she would have seen Koushiro looking at her, he obviously had notice everything and had a strange face.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well I finish with a good luck for the year to come." said the sensei. The bell rang and everyone began to walk out of class.

"Oh Koushiro, wait up!" Koushiro turned around to see who was shouting his name and smiled. It was Taichi.

"Hey Tai, how was your course?" 

"Math?? Are you kidding me? I'm a big zero in that. But putting school stuff away, have you seen Unimo?? He's acting like he's going to win this year trophy"

"Well not with us around, has Yamato said he was going to play this year??" ask Koushiro

"He better because there's gonna be some trouble if not."

"What about Sora? Is she playing tennis??"

"Yep, she wants to win the championship this year since she lost last year. Man that girl is more determined then ever"

"I saw Unimo talking to Miyako."

Tai stop walking abruptly and looked at Koushiro surprised. "Really? What are you going to do??"

"Nothing." 

"NOTHING??? Man that jerk's hitting on your girl and your doing nothing???"

"She not my girl. I never have asked her out."

Taichi rolled his eyes and punch his friend on the arm "Well then ask her."

Koushiro sigh and looked at his friend. "I'm not going to ask her because i'm not interested in her."

"Don't pull me that stuff I see how you are looking at her" 

"I'm looking at her as a big brother, a good friend that shares the same interest as me"

"What ever. Even if I go on for an hour you wouldn't believe me."

"No I wouldn't but talking makes me hungry, come on let go eat"

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"Miyako-chan? Did I saw you talking to Unimo Matsuri??" asked Mimi as soon as Miyako sat down.

"Uhhh yeah." she answered feeling everyone's eye watching her.

"Really!! Do you know that he's one of the most popular guys in this school!!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hey, why do you care???" ask Tai.

"Well he tried to go out with me."

"WHAT??? THAT !"$/@"

Sora held Tai by the collar stopping him from going directly to Unimo and pound him to the ground. Calmly she said: "Calm down now. I refuse him and he was kindda nasty when I said no too."

"WHAT??? THAT !"$/@" 

Still holding Tai by the collar she wack him on the head with her spoon. "Baka, it's over now. And it was nothing, he's just a jerk."

"But he is cute" added Mimi.

Tai sigh and sat back down next to Sora. "I really don't know why you girls think he's such a hunk when you girls have me!"

They all sweatdrop. Sora just hit him on the head with her book this time and shook her head " Tai no baka"

"Ouch!! I was only joking." he said rubbing his head.

Mimi looked up and saw Hikari and TK looking for them. So being Mimi she began to wave at them and yell their name.

"Euhh you know Mimi You should yell much more louder, I don't think they heard ya" said Iori who was just next to her.

"Really??? Maybe I....."

Iori looked at her exasperated "Mimi sit down they saw you."

She looked down at Iori and sat down "Oh ok."

"What are you doing Koushiro??" asked Miyako looking at the screen of his laptop.

"Oh i'm currently trying to figure out how to configure this new program I invented."

"Really! You invented a new program! What is it about??" she asked

TK who just arrive with Hikari notice that the two of them were talking in their weird language again and laugh.

"Oh boy, here they go again." 

"Hey is anyone coming to the game after school??" ask Tai.

"What game??" ask Sora

"Our soccer game of course!"

Everyone was surprise to hear that the first day of school a soccer game was playing.

"But you guys didn't even have practice yet." said Mimi.

"We know but this game doesn't count just a warm up you know." he explained.

"Does Yamato knows about this?" ask TK.

"Don't know, but I bet he'll know it soon."

Koushiro turned to looked at Miyako and said "You're gonna come right?"

"You're in the team???" she said surprise. 

"Yeah, he joined in last year and Izumi here is one of the best players in the team if you didn't know." said Tai

"Better then you Tai??" teased Hikari.

"Of course not I'm the best."

"Who's the best??" said Yamato behind him. "And what's this game after school all about?"

"Well, we're having a game after school, so be ready."

"That's good to know." he said.

Then a voice behind Yamato said. "What, scared Ishida???"

Tai, Yamato and Koushiro all turned toward the person that spoke to them, it was Unimo .

"Hello ladies, I hope i'm not disturbing your dinner. If you ever get tired you know I'm always free. And i'm especially free for miss Inoue here." he said turning toward Miyako who was there not saying a word. He took her hand and pulled it toward his lips but his attempt to kiss her hand was broken as Koushiro slap it away from Miyako's hand.

"I don't really think they need your company Unimo." Everyone looked at Koushiro surprise, especially Miyako who was thinking fast. Does he care about me?? Why didn't he want Unimo to touch my hand, oh kami-sama, there is too much thinking to do.......

As for Hikari and Taichi when they saw how Koushiro reacted they were thinking the same thing: matchmaking. TK and Sorato looked at their respective boyfriend/girlfriend with a suspicious looked. What were they thinking?

Unimo smiled and said to Koushiro: "What? You care to take your eyes off that screen sometimes?? I'll be seeing you on the field.....especially for you Izumi. I hope you will be cheering for me Miyako-chan." and he walked off.

"Hey how dare he Miyako-chan you Miyako! That self centered jerk!" exclaimed Hikari.

Sora nodd the head approving what Hikari said. "Yeah, look at him walk. He's acting like he is the master of the place." 

Mimi clapped her hands together and exclaimed "Well Miyako-chan! Who thought you would have such success with boys!!!" Everyone sigh and shook their head. 

But Miyako wasn't listening to anyone of them, she was in heaven. Koushiro defended her and acted like she was his. He knew she existed after all!!

As for Koushiro he was trying to calm down the trembling volcano that wanted to erupt. He surprised himself when he spoke up and yanked Unimo's hand off Miyako's hand. He wondered why he did it. He was wondering why he did that without even thinking.

"So are you coming" he ask her again.

Miyako nodded the head and smiled at him. " Hai " What a beautiful smile she has..... what the hell am I thinking now??? he thought shaking his head. What the hell was happening to him??

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"Come on Miyako-chan, we'll be late for the game if you don't hurry up" said Hikari.

"Coming coming, it's not my fault if the sensei took more time with all the explanations"

"It's ok, but it's gonna be your fault if we don't get to see your Koushiro......" teased Hikari.

"He's not my Koushiro." said Miyako trying to defend herself from blushing.

"Ahhh come on, we've been friends for a long time, so you really think you could hide that from me??"

"Well......."

"No well with me Miyako Inoue. I've notice how you easily get dreamy when it comes to Izumi-sempai, and I've notice when you look at him to."

"Ok, ok. So I admit, I kindda like him a little." said Miyako blushing again.

Hikari clapped her hands together and exclaimed: "So what are you waiting for girl??"

Miyako looked into the sky peacefully and said:

"Well, I don't think he really likes me you know. I'm not pretty, I don't have qualities that could interest him, i'm not as intelligent as he is..... And anyway I just want him to come to me while not being pushed to do it. I want him to come to me automatically. It's like giving a gift and there's no special occasion."

"That's beautiful Miyako-chan. But you're a pretty girl and you have big qualities. He just doesn't notices them. But i'm sure that with my help. He'll instantly fall for you."

"Don't, I really don't want him to know about this and I don't want anyone to push him. If he's happy then I'll let him be happy. My happiness is when I see the one I love happy. If he can't love me back, I'll love him for the two of us........ Anyway let forget this ok? For now I'll just stick to the cheering."

Hikari sigh Miyako-chan, you're such a nice girl. Koushiro is such a dummy not to have notice you. 

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"GO TAICHI!!!!!!! WAY THE GO!!!!!!" shouted Sora who stood up from the bench. The were in front row seats and saw everything in the field.

"Hey Sora maybe you should sit down you know. The game hasn't even started yet." said Daisuke who was sitting next to her.

"Right... I tend to get a little excited when he is playing soccer."

"A little?? I think that's a very big little if you ask me." he said whispering to TK who nodded laughing. 

"GO YAMATO!!!!!! WAY THE GO!!!!!" shouted Mimi.

Daisuke looked the other side at a Mimi that was waving in the air toward her Yamato. 

" No way, I am not watching the game between two hysterical girls."

Wamm! Mimi and Sora had both slap him behind the head and look at him with an evil glare.

"Who are you calling historical girls" ask Sora.

Daisuke sunk into his seat and looked at the two dangerous girl giving him killer glares.

"I think I'm gonna shut it up"

Mimi patted Daisuke on the head and said to him: "Nice little boy"

Miyako laugh at Daisuke who was mumbling something about girl and power. She then searched for Koushiro on the field. She spotted him doing his warm up with Tai and Yamato. 

"Hey Miyako-chan! Look I think that dummy is trying to get your attention." notice Iori. That dummy was actually Unimo who was waving at her and yelling her name.

"Miyako-chan!!!! Here over here!!!! I hope you're gonna be cheering for me!!!" he shouted.

Everyone began looking around trying to find out the Miyako that was keeping his attention. Miyako sunk into her chair wanting to disappear. She pulled her hand up and wave a little hello at him. When he saw that he smiled brightly at her. 

"He seems quite fond of you" said Iori to his friend.

"A little...."

"But I don't think that it would mind since you're quite fond of Izumi-sempai right?"

She looked at her friend surprise, did everyone knew she like Koushiro except for Koushiro himself??

"Euhhhh how come you...."

"How come I know?? Now Miyako, did you really think I didn't notice how you are looking at him? I bet it's been since the first time you've met him."

"Oh boy....whatever...." Who's next that's gonna come to me? Daisuke? 

The signal for the beginning of the game started and her attention focus on the game.

"WAY THE GO TAI!!!!" shouted Sora

"WAY THE GO YAMATO-CHAN!!!!" shouted Mimi.

Daisuke looked at the girl at his left and then at his right. He sigh and pulled out some ear-plug and put them on.

"Hey look Koushiro is pretty good. He just took the ball from the #65 and he's going toward the goal!!!" said Hikari.

"GO KOUSHIRO!!!!!! GIVE US A GOAL!!!!" shouted Hikari, Sora and Mimi.

The guys and Miyako sweatdrop and tried to act like they didn't knew the girls. 

HURRAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Koushiro had just scored the first goal!!! Everyone was so excited.

The game went on as Koushiro's team had a numeric advantage over Unimo's team. Miyako turned to talk to Iori when suddenly she heard "WATCH OUT!!!!" She turned around and saw the soccer ball coming strait toward but. But it was to late., the ball just hit Miyako behind the head. She stumbled onto Iori who just had the time to catch her before she fell onto the metal bench. The game totally stop and everyone grouped around Miyako who was totally knocked out.


	2. Love Hits Hard Ch.2

Ok, so this is the second and maybe last chapter?? I don't know, depends on you folks reviews. Please no flame if you don't like this. And sorry for the English, i'm not very good. I hope you enjoy this. 

Nya-chan ; )

* * *

"Watch out, let me pass. Hey did you hear me? I asked you to move buddy" 

Iori looked up as Koushiro arrived and kneeled beside Miyako.

Koushiro has seen the ball heading strait toward the spectators but as he saw it heading toward Miyako, he began running toward her, and then it hit her. Oh god, make sure she's alright he thought.

"Is she alright??" he asked.

"I hope so, for now she's kindda knocked out." answered Iori.

Daisuke who was pissing off was trying to find who was the idiot that didn't knew how to play soccer.

"It's Unimo" said Tai who just arrive.

"That dumb guy! I should have known!" he said.

"Who are you calling dumb." said Unimo appearing behind Daisuke.

He face Unimo and cross his arms on his chest. "You, you dumb guy. Don't you make the difference between the field and the spectators??" he said.

"You better watch your mouth kid."

"Kid??? Are you calling me a kid!!! Why you!!!!!"

Yamato pulled Daisuke by the collar and dragged him somewhere else before it turned nasty. Unimo kneeled beside Koushiro and push his hands away.

"I'll take care of it computer boy." he was going to take her in his arms but Koushiro yank them off and said "I think you have did enough for now Unimo."

Koushiro then took Miyako in his arms and headed toward the school, the others following behind him.

"Izumi......you will regret this!!!!" shouted Unimo.

The doctor said that she was ok, she should be waking up any soon. So everyone went back home, but someone had to stay here to check on her. So eventually Koushiro was the one who stayed.

He looked at the gentle lines of her figures and those beautiful purple hair. He had taken off those ugly glasses, they were hiding her blue eyes that are close for now. Blue like the ocean he thought. Oh gosh, what the friking hell is happening to him? He's turning all soft like a marshmallow when he looks at her. But he just couldn't think of stuff like that. He's going 20 and she's only 17. But what are you saying Koushiro? Each time you see her enter the same room as you, you can't even concentrate on what you're doing. You're always looking at her when she's not looking, you even get jealous when someone tries to touch her when she is NOT your girlfriend. He recalls the times when she would ask him the same old question: what are you doing on your computer Izumi-sempai? He could feel her soft perfume as she approach to look at the screen next to him. He remembers when they first met, she was so head over heels for him, listening to what ever he said. And mostly the only one to understand what he was saying when it came to computers. But she only admires his work, why would she even be interested in a computer geek like him? 

He loved her. Yes I admit it, I have fallen for Miyako Inoue. I've fallen for her for a long time but couldn't admit it to myself. But it didn't change anything. He didn't wanted to tell her. What if she turned him down? Kami-sama, love was so complicated.

Koushiro looked at her again and approach to place a lock of her hair. And not even noticing draw himself closer to her, and closer again...... Just one kiss he thought, only one. She'll never know anyway, and this will be a memory of her that I will keep with myself forever. As he was going to lay his lips on hers, Miyako opened her eyes. She didn't budge at all, her blue eyes looking into his brown eyes. She then closed back her eyes and pulled Koushiro down toward her as their lips met.

They stayed like that for long until he broke up the kiss. He looked at her a little red. Not even budging from his position he told her the words she long to hear.

"Miyako Inoue, I love you. Aishiteru." he said.

Miyako closed her eyes for a moment and opened them back thinking it was a dream. But it wasn't! He was still there, his face next to her and smiling gently.

"Koushiro Izumi, I love you. I loved you since I first met you." she told him. 

He pulled her hand up to him and planted a kiss in her palm. He said nothing, since there was no word that could describe this moment between them.

"Are you sure that you will be fine Miss Inoue?" ask the doctor for a hundred time.

"Hai, I am perfectly fine. Just hurts a little but I don't get dizzy." reassured Miyako for the hundred time.

"If anything happens I'll be there doctor don't worry" said Koushiro putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

Reluctantly he agreed to let them go.

"Be careful now."

"Hai, doctor."

"Ok then have a good night."

They walk out hand in hand. The sun was slowly setting down as they walked down the deserted streets.

"I'm happy I've finally told you. It took time for me to realize it but I finally opened my eyes and face the truth, the truth that everyone knew except for me."

Miyako laugh "You too? Everyone kept pushing me to talk to you but I was scared. Scared of rejection."

"I was scared to. Why would you be interested in a computer geek like me??"

"Not computer geek, but computer genius. And you? Why would you be interested in a simple old girl like me. I'm not even pretty. I'm sure there's some girls out there better then me."

"Maybe, but for me you're the one who's the most prettiest. And you're the one for me."

"Would you have asked me out if today's incident wouldn't have happened?" he ask.

Miyako shook her head in denial. "No, I really didn't want you to feel obligated to accept. I wanted you to come to me yourself. Not with some matchmaking schemes."

"But would you have been happy??"

She closed her eyes and told him "I would.....Because I would know that the one I love is happy, so I'll be happy for him. If you didn't love me it wouldn't have mind because I still love you. I'll just love for the two of us that's all."

Koushiro looked at her love in the eyes. "That's one of the reasons why I love you Miyako-mine"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Miyako her closer, she snuggle further and put her head on his shoulder. "You know, you're just like a little kitten, and your my little koneko."

Hikari and her brother Tai were walking down toward the clinic. They were going to see if everything was alright with Miyako when suddenly Hikari pulled her brother into the bushes.

"Hey Hikari-chan, what are you..."

"Shhh, look who's coming oni-chan."

He looked as a couple walking up to the street and realize that it was Koushiro and..... Miyako in his arms. What the??? Did he miss a part here??? Wasn't that Koushiro suppose to see her as a friend?? And what's all those kisses they were exchanging???

"Am I seeing what i'm seeing Hikari-chan??"

"Hai oni-chan, Koushiro and Miyako finally told their feelings to each other. I told you these two were meant for each other. And it was all with the help of Hikari matchmaker here. Maybe I should consider getting myself into this job."

"Your help?? You should say my help little sis. I was the one who planned all of this."

"Oh really?? Did you planned the soccer ball hitting Miyako-chan's head too?" she ask her hands on her hips.

Tai scratch the back of his head and look uneasy "Well not really....But what about you?? Did you planned it??" he snap back.

"Euhhhhh me either....."

They look at each other and laugh.

"Maybe it wasn't with our help they ended up together hey sis?"

"Maybe not but I should probably say that this is fate bro."

"Well seems that love kindda arrive in the form of a soccer ball don't ya think??" he said smiling down at her sister.

She nodded the head. "For them love kindda hits hard. At least they finally realized it."

"Come on lets go home. I don't really think they will need us now."

"Nope, they're doing pretty well without us." said Hikari smiling.

Koushiro sent her up in front of her door. 

"Well guess it's good night then?" he said. Still holding his hand she sigh, she wish she could spend some more time but tomorrow was another day.

"Hai, but I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school right?"

"Of course! We have computer class tomorrow remember??"

"Hai, sensei!" she said kidding him.

He laugh and bend his head to kiss her " Aishiteru Miyako-chan, my Miyako."

WAMMM

The door suddenly opened revealing an angry Miyako's father who was shooting death glares at Koushiro.

"What were you intending to do to my little baby here?" he asked Koushiro roughly.

Koushiro began to sweat heavily, he swallowed hard and looked at Miyako's father who was kindda angry.

"Euhhh nothing sir. I was just....."

He didn't had time to finish since her father let out a loud nothing and was ready to pound Koushiro to the ground. But the good intervention of Miyako's mother and Miyako herself kept Koushiro from getting killed that instant. He let out a loud sigh and looked at Miyako relieved.

"Calm down Tenshi ( her father's name), it seems he's Miyako's boyfriend. So why are you shouting like an old owl now." said Miyao's mother to her husband.

"I am not an old owl. I am just protecting my baby here from harm Hina ( her mother's name. I invented this since I don't know what are their real names. If someone knows, please tell me. I'll be glad).

"Look at him, do you really think he could harm our Miyako??"

"Yes!!!"

"Oh dear, old grumpy men. I think i'm gonna take him to bed. Now don't be too long Miyako-chan." her mother pulled back a grumpy husband and wink at her daughter.

"Hai Okasan." she said blushing

The door closed back. Miyako was so embarrassed by her father's outburst that she couldn't say anything. Koushiro let out a big laugh and said "I really didn't thought I would have had to face the protecting father so soon."

"I'm sorry, he is too much protective."

"I guess, but he has his reasons, with a beautiful daughter like you. So, I will be seeing you tomorrow then"

"Hai tomorrow." she looked down at her feet as she saw him turn around. He must be thinking about all of this now that he's met my father she thought. But without any words he turned around and pulled her by the wrist toward him. Miyako lost balance and landed on his comforting chest with a thud!

"Did you think I would go without a goodnight kiss from my girlfriend?" Miyako blush under the word girlfriend.

"Not really, my dear boyfriend." 

She surprised him and herself by standing up on her toes and kissing him first. But he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Goodnight koneko-chan"

"Goodnight Koushiro-chan"

The next day Miyako woke up early. She was so happy!! And so in love too! The rain had given his place to a bright and sunny day. Everything was so perfect she thought as she got dresses for school.

Her parents and her sister looked up at her as she entered the dinning room singing a little tune that was also playing on the radio.

"What up with you?" ask Arimi, her sister.

She smiled at her older sister and said "Nothing, i'm just happy."

"You are soooo weird sometimes" said Arimi.

"Well at least i'm not a stupid member of some stupid club for admiring boys"

"Humff!! You should know that it's not any boys. In fact there's Taichi, Yamato, Unimo, Koushiro, Takeru, Kenshin, ........"

"What??? Did you say Koushiro???"

"So??? Maybe he's always stick to that laptop of his but that doesn't keeps him from being one of the popular ones. He's just too dreamy!!!"

Miyako laugh for herself. If her sister even knew.......

"Boys, boys, boys. Why can't you girls think of something else around here." mumbled the girls father.

"Now dear, you know how are girls. I was like them when I was young." said her mother.

"Yeah, but it's not the same thing. That was you. But these are my babies."

Arimi rolled her head and said to her father. "Father, you know we're not babies. Well I don't know for Miyako but....."

Miyako pulled her tongue to her sister.

DING DONG

Miyako stood up and went toward the door. "I'll get it, it must be Iori."

But the door opened revealing not Iori, but a smiling Koushiro leaning lazily against the wall. He was holding his vest across his shoulder with one finger. ****Just too handsome!!!!***** she thought.

"Ohayo, Miyako-mine." 

"Ohayo, Koushiro-chan."

"Miyako!!! Who is it??? Is it Iori???" asked her mother from the kitchen.

Miyako looked at Koushiro and gulped, she knew he was thinking the same thing as her. Her father.

"Euuhhhhh no mother......it's Izumi-sempai."

Arimi and her father looked at each other and shouted WHAT!!!!! The second after, Arimi and her parents peeked a head out of the kitchen. Her mother was the first one to speak.

"Ahhh!!! How nice to see you again Izumi. Come in and take breakfast with us. And I won't take no for an answer."

Koushirou smiled at her mother and entered the apartment. At least there was one person that didn't wanted his head. "Thank you for your invitation Inoue-san."

Feeling the tension around the table Hina tried to make conversation, "So Izumi-kun, in what year are you in??"

But before he could even opened his mouth, Arimi who has been watching Koushiro since he has sat down answered.

"He's in his last year of high school mother. The same year as me."

Miyako rolled her eyes now remembering that Koushiro was being admired by that fan club of hers.

"Of really, that's great. And what field are you going into??"

Again Arimi answered before Koushiro could say anything. "Well he's going to university into computer research."

"He can talk you know Arimi" told her mother.

Arimi looked back into her plate blushing.

Her father didn't said anything threw the whole time he was there. Arimi didn't kept staring at Koushiro making everything worse. When breakfast finish Miyako let out a loud sigh.

"Well then we gotta go to school so see you tonight then." She stood up and pulled Koushiro by the collar.

"Well thank you for your hospitality Inoue-san." Koushiro said bowing before he disappeared.

"Come back anytime now Izumi-kun" said Hina waving goodbye at him.

Arimi stood up also and said to her parents she was gonna walk with Miyako and Koushiro.

"What? Are you trying to hit on him??" ask her father annoyed.

"Father!!! Of course not!!!" she said innocently.

"Well better be cause I think he's going out with Miyako."

"Nannn I bet he is going with Miyako. Dear, you were great in you over protective father role."

"You think?? I really thought they wouldn't even buy it. Anyway they seem to hit it off even with my suppose over protectiveness. That must means they really like each other."

"WHAT????? Are you telling me they are going out!!!! My Koushiro and my nerdy sister going out. You guys must be mistaken." and with that she stomp off and tried to catch up with Miyako.

"What's with her??" ask Tenshi.

"I think she must like Koushiro too. Ohh now that is getting interesting, love triangle. Oh I just wish I was a little kids sometimes." said Hina clapping her hands together.

Her husband sweatdrop. "But you are one dear."

* * *

Please tell me what you think about it, please, please, please!!!! I will love you for your whole life if you do!!!! = ) And I'm sorry again if there is any mistake. I'm not english.


	3. Love Hits Hard Ch.3

Well this is chapter 3! Hope you like it. Don't forget to R&R please.

Nya-chan

* * *

"We better hurry, I bet Arimi will suddenly want to go with us."

Miyako picked up her school bag and putted on her shoes. Koushiro looked at her grinning.

"Is that why you're hurrying up??"

"Yes, my sister is part of a stupid fan club for admiring boy and you Koushiro Izumi is part of the ones she is admiring."

"That kind of club existed?? Admiring me!! Wow now that's a surprise.... wahhh!!!!"

Miyako yank him out of the apartment and closed the door.

"Come on, we have to go and get Iori before going."

As they reached the elevator and entered they saw Arimi come out. Miyako press the close button before she could try and reach them.

"That was close!" She smiled up at Koushiro who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Can I have a kiss now??" 

"Hai...." she said blushing. Koushiro pulled her chin up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Now you will have to stop blushing each time, cause this is just the beginning you know." Miyako nodded blushing more under his gaze and closed her eyes as he gave her a lovingly kiss.

"Never mind. Don't stop that, you're just too adorable like that."

"Stop that or I'll never stop blushing." 

Taking her hand he pulled it up and kissed her wrist.

"Come, lets go get Iori or I'll definitely won't stop." he said laughing.

Kami-sama!! He is so romantic!!! Who would have known that Koushiro Izumi would be like this with his girlfriend!! Under the cover of the computer genius is an adorable romantic hidden under.

Iori opened the door as someone knocked on the door. That must be Miyako. The door opened revealing not only Miyako but Koushiro also. He noted that they were holding hands and smiled for herself. Finally he thought.

"Ohayo Miyako, Izumi-sempai."

"Ohayo Iori."

"So are you ready?" she asked.

"Yep, let me just take my school bag and we can go."

"So how is your head Miyako?" he asked.

She rubbed the place where the ball has hitted her and wince. "Hurts a little but i'm ok. Koushiro stayed by my side and helped me go home."

"That's good then, you had us worried for a while. All because of that dummy (referring to Unimo of course)"

"By the way who is the dummy that threw the ball?"

"It's Unimo" answered Koushiro clenching his fist. Miyako notice it and rub her thumb on his hand. He instantly relax and smiled down at her.

"Well at least you guys won." said Iori.

"Really!! That's great Kou-chan."

Iori was in the way to burst out of laughing. Kou-chan!! Now he has definitely miss some parts here. Since when have they became so... close in a sort laps of time. But that wasn't of his business. He was happy that they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

"Miyako-chan!!!! Ohayo!!!!!" shouted Hikari as she see her friend walk into the front gate.

"Ohayo Hikari-chan!!!" 

Miyako let go of Koushiro's hand has she rang up to her friend.

"Are you alright?? Does it still hurts??Are you sure it's alright to come to school right after your accident???"

"I'm alright, yes it still hurts and it's ok to come back to school." answered Miyako laughing under the questions.

"Well if I was you I would have defenelty stayed home." said Daisuke who pop up from nowhere scaring the two girls. Miyako smacked Daisuke on the head.

"Don't scare us like that Daisuke of next time it's gonna be worse"

"Ouch!!" said Daisuke rubbing his head.

"Ohayo Miyako, how are you??" ask TK.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruise that's all."

"Well that's good. Did you know that Unimo is going around all the school bragging that he stayed next to you all night at the clinic."

"Oh I don't really mind. He's not harmful anyways."

Koushiro approach and passed his arm nonchalantly around her and said: "I don't think he could have been there since I was the one to look after her yesterday."

Daisuke looked at a smiling Koushiro, then to his arm around Miyako, and then at Miyako herself. He looked back at the arm and back at Koushiro.

"Hey.....did I miss something here????" he said looking at them.

Miyako cheeks turned red and looked at Koushiro who laugh again.

"Yes Daisuke, we are going out."

"REALLY!!!" exclaimed Daisuke and TK.

"You guys are together now??"

"Yep."

"Wow, I never thought you had a thing for each other" said TK scratching his head.

"You didn't but I did!!" said his girlfriend proudly.

"Well that's cool. That will probably cool that Unimo down a little" said Daisuke.

Koushiro notice that Tai and Yamato just arrive so told Miyako he was going to join them.

"There's Tai and Yamato. I'll go see them."

"Ok, we'll probably go meet you guys later.

"See you later then" and he gave her a cute wink that made her melt.

"Hey guys"

Tai punch him playfully on the arm as he see his friend "Hey Koushiro, congratulation! You're the man"

Yamato looked at Tai and Koushiro, he was totally lost.

"Did I miss a part or something here"

"Yes you did Yamato. Koushiro here is going out with Miyako."

"Hey, that's cool. I always knew you two had something for each other."

"So how is it??" ask Yamato.

Koushiro looked at him puzzled "How is what??"

"How is it being a non single."

"Kindda normal. I like being with her except when her father starts throwing death glares at me. I swear, if he had arrows instead of eyes, I would be already dead man. Her father is SCARY."

"Bahhh that happens a lot. Fathers are like that. You should have seen the face Sora's father gave me when she first introduce me as her boyfriend. Scary!"

"What's scary???" ask Sora who arrive and heard the last part.

"Fathers, over protective fathers."

"Koushiro is going with Miyako and her father almost killed him."

Sora began to laugh.

"What's so funny???" ask the three guys.

"Miyako's father......that's a joke he's playing on you Koushiro. Miyako's father think that the one that will be going out with his daughter will have to face his "over protective" scene. If you run out that means you're just a looser. But if you stay, your the one for his daughter. He thinks that if you his daugther this much, that means that you'll even have to accept the over-protective father. Kindda weird when you think about it. But it makes sense in a way."

"How the hell do you know that??" ask Koushiro.

"Miyako's mother come at my mother's flower shop and chat a lot with mom."

"So everything that happened was just a joke to see if i'm worthy of his daughter."

"Yep, that's right."

"Wait until I say that to Miyako."

DRINGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well have to get to class. See ya later guys!" And Yamato walk off whistling a tune.

"Well we have the same class together so let go" 

The bell rang indicating the end of class. Miyako walked out of her class quickly. Computer class was the next course and she didn't wanted to be late. Especially when Koushiro was the sensei. But first, I gotta put these books in my locker, they are getting pretty heavy. She was putting back her stuff when she sense the presence of someone standing next to her. Thinking it must be Koushiro, she looked up smiling but had the greatest surprise to see it was......Unimo.

"Oh......It's you....." she said turning her attention back to her locker.

Unimo looked at her offended, anyone should be grateful that he gave a look at them. And SHE seemed deceive that it was him.

"Hey Miyako-chan, how's your head???" he ask.

"Oh i'm alright. I just got a bump on the head. "

Anyway, if you ever need anything, you know that I am here for you." he wink at her and gave her what he thought was the most ravaging smile.

Miyako closed her locker and rolled her eyes. What the hell did I find in him yesterday? It must have been a fever or something. 

"Well Unimo- sempai, the next class will be starting soon.

But not even hinting he stayed there still not budging.

"You know that Izumi guy, I heard he left immediately strait after you got hit."

Miyako looked at him and said: "Oh really...... then where were YOU when I got hit??"

" Didn't anyone told you??? I stayed next to you all night. My parents had to force me to go back home. If I wasn't even concerned for them I would have stayed up ALL night with you."

She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh reallyyyyy!!!! So you must have met Koushiro too!"

"Koushiro?? What do you mean??" he ask starting to sweat heavily.

"Oh it's because Koushiro stayed with me until I regain conscience. You must have been mistake Unimo-sempai. You couldn't have stayed up all night with me when I didn't stayed at the clinic all night."

He looked around trying to find something to say, luckily for him the bell rang.

"Oh well gotta go Miyako-chan, I'll talk to you later. I just HAVE to tell you what Koushiro did when you were asleep."

Miyako sweatdrop and sigh, he'll just never abandon or what??? Aiya!! quick Miyako or you'll be late for class!!!!

She got in just in time before Koushiro closed the door. She smiled at him sheepishly as she took at seat in front of a computer.

"Well then, class can begin now. If any of you don't know. My name is Koushiro Izumi. And yes i'm a sempai of you. i'm currently beginning my last year here in college."

He stood up and began to walk around the class his arms behind his back.

"The nest question you're probably going to ask is why is a student going to teach you computer class this year?? Well that's because they hired me to do it since they didn't found any appropriate sensei around. My knowledge for computer and anything related to it is beyond everyone's imagination. Yes, think that i'm a big talker. But know this everyone. You're here because you want to learn. And i'm here to teach you everything I know. And I know a lot."

He walked back to his desk and sat on it. "So any questions???" he asked.

A girl in the front raised her hand.

"Hai??"

"Do you have a girlfriend???" she asked.

Everyone began to laugh in the class, Koushiro included. He smiled at the girl and said.

"Hai, I have. And I really love her" he said. Miyako blushed slightly and smiled. Oh god this was just to good to be true.

"What's her name??"

He raise his finger and said "Oh now that is a secret!"

* * *

Okay, so don't forget please review!!!!!!!!!


End file.
